Harry and Family he love
by Snow Phoneix 21
Summary: Harry is the brother of the BWL (Boy Who Live),his parents choose to neglected him and young Rose Potter,younger sister of the twin brothers. Lily and James are alive,(good!Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape,..)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Harry Potter of JK Rowling's creation.

Summary: Harry is the brother of the BWL (Boy Who Live),his parents choose to neglected him and young Rose Potter,younger sister of the twin brothers. Lily and James are alive,(good!Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape)

_The Story Begans _

_**The Start of changing**_

7 years had passed after the attack on halloween.

Lily and James Potter,parents of the Nick Potter AKA Boy Who Live,Harry and Rose Potter, are preparing the 8th birthday party for their son,Nick. Harry and Rose stay in a room and read their books,not caring one bit of the party which will start two of them had stopped showing emotions and weakness to peers since young after the incident on the birthday of Nick, as Rose love her brother, Harry who have show her care and love ,also protection.

Flashback...

Rose was only three, Harry and Nick were six. There was a party hosted by James and Lily Potter for Nick Potter's birthday. Harry was bringing Rose down to the party when they reach, no one acknowledge their presence for the main focus is Nick. When Rose was about to call out her mother, her mother's eyes gave out coldness to Harry and Rose when Lily noted of their presence in the room.

Then Harry whisper to Rose, "come on Rose, none of them wants us here, let's go! There isn't anything here for us, let go back to our room. I read to you a story."

End Flashback...

Rose have ask her brother how to mask emotions after all her brother never show his feelings and emotions except when he is around her. Nick has the biggest bedroom in the Potter manor. Rose like her brother stopped caring for their parents a long time ago as they have continuously neglected them and does not cared for them as matter to them is only Nick Potter.

They only show respected to elders who are Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and other teachers and also James's rival, Severus Snape. Harry and Rose are fascinated by potions and other forms of magic at that time. The Severus Snape forced to come to Nick Potter's birthday party , he had saw through the hate of the Potters to see the neglect of Harry and Rose, by accident saw them reading and discussing about potions. Over the years during Nick's birthday ,he will come and give potions and defense spells book as presents to them as a birthday gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Harry Potter of JK Rowling's creation.

Rose and Harry had overhear their 'parents' discussing of sending them to orphanage and disowning them. They immediately send a message to Severus to tell him about the news.

At Hogwarts ,Summer,Great Hall,

An owl fly toward Severus Snape,the most fear potion master,when the owl land on to the head table where the teachers are eating lunch, Severus recognize the hand writing immediately,taking the letter and tear open the envelope, when he read which written.

(The letter)

Dear Severus (allowed only to Harry and Rose in private),

Lily and James ,our 'parents' decided to disown us and abandon us at a orphanage , Orphanage. Our 'parents' decided if we stayed any longer, the attentions on our famous brother will be lesser. 

Willing you be willing to adopt us as your children? If yes, please reply to answer ,we are willing to drink the blood adoption potion which will make us permanently your children! 

Harry & Rose 

When Severus read finish the letter, inside his anger is building for what Lily and James are going to remembered of the discussion with Albus of the Boy Who live.

Flashback...

Severus, Minerva and Albus in the headmaster office discussing, Albus was standing near the window saying, "I simply don't understand! Minerva and Severus! Lily and James keep on claimed it ,the boy who lived must be Nick ,saying that his magic outburst is stronger but when they see to Nick's needs, I actually saw Harry control his magic to get his stuff toy and milk bottle when I was about to help him after I heard Harry's stomach was growling yet he didn't cry for his parents to feed him, it was only a month after the attack and I didn't confirmed who is it yet, the favoritism for Nick and neglecting Harry make me aware of what happening in the house and leaving Harry to Minky the house elf to take care."

"What! "exclaimed by both Severus and Minerva.

End Flashback

'I better tell Albus and Minerva immediately',thoughts in Severus mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Harry Potter of JK Rowling's creation.

"Albus,Minerva ,we got a problem!"

The both of them in the headmaster office ,look up from their conversation to see Severus's slightly worried face."Severus, what is it?"Albus asked as he first recover from the shock of seeing the emotionless potion master showing an emotion to let people see after more than 5 years of hiding emotions under the cold, emotionless mask. Severus wordlessly hand the letter to Albus and Minerva, their face turn from a healthy peach to a angry red. "How could they do this? Harry and Rose are their flesh and blood! ,"came the angry reply.

"Severus, I wish to ask if you willing to adopt them, I do not wish to interfere your life, if you do not wish to ,I will not force you."

"Are you kidding, Albus! Of course, I will adopt them," said Severus as he sit down to pen the reply and tied it to the owl and ask it to send it quickly.

At Potter Manor,Summer,Afternoon 3pm.

Harry immediately untied to read,

(Letter)

Dear Harry & Rose , 

I am willing to adopt you two,you two might want to use the bottomless bag I had given you two to store your important things . Be ready ! I will be waiting at the orphanage to adopt you two. 

Be ready! 

From Severus 

P.S Burn the letter after reading. 

Harry and Rose immediately start packing their important things into the bottomless bag , tying it to their belt since they are wearing shirts and pants . Using their ability to do wandless magic which they have learn to control , they cast the disillusion spell to make the bottomless bag invisible to others but themselves .

Lily and James came in after an hour, bringing to them to Gringotts to disown them from the Potter line . After the disown, Lily and James immediately abandon them at the orphanage after James and Lily put their blood on the giving up their rights of Harry and Rose to the person who adopt them and they will not be able to take the children away from the person who adopt them .Even if they regret and want their children back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own JK Rowling characters.

The story continues...

At the orphanage,

Severus and Minerva immediately apparated to the orphanage ,just in time to see the Potters apparating away. They immediately went to the reception table to adopt Harry and Rose ."May I help you?" came a reply from the receptionist who seen Severus and Minerva coming to the doorway ."Uh yes, we come here to adopt two children, they were formerly known as Harry and Rose Potter! "Was the only reply from Professor Snape .The receptionist walk away to get Harry and Rose , when she came back ,Harry and Rose immediately ran and hug Severus. After returning the hug, Severus sign the adoption forms and the rights of parent of Harry and Rose are transfer to him.

"Come on, let's go back to hogwarts and get you two settled down. "Severus said to them.

At Hogwarts,

"Grandpa Albus!"came a shout from Harry and Rose Snape into the ears of Albus Dumbledore .

"Ah children, it is so good to see you two again. I finally see those lovely smiles of yours. "said Albus Dumbledore.

"Thanks grandpa Albus! Can we have a sweet? Pretty please with a cherry on the top!" Was the happy reply of the two siblings. However, when Severus Snape heard this, his mind thinking 'Great! Albus giving sweets with the damm twinkle on full mode, he is going to make both Harry and Rose super hyper with all the sugar!',pinching the bridge of his nose.

During dinner time, Rose and Harry were so hyper that they keep skipping and jumping to the great hall with their grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie, smiling all the way.

Author's note to readers:

Sorry folks, I have pause the story for now since I having exams.

4


End file.
